


Slip of the tongue

by Incomplete_pegasus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, Fights, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incomplete_pegasus/pseuds/Incomplete_pegasus
Summary: After one of their fights Amity and Luz help each other patch up. Luz accidentally lets some of her thoughts slip and Amity returns the favor.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 287





	Slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> A beta Lumity piece written in one sitting. Sorry for spelling errors and please enjoy.

"You die on me over there Noceda!" The voice made Luz open her eyes, well eye. One was practically swollen shut and she could barely see out of it. What she saw was a blurry sky meaning she was on her back. When had she gotten on her back? And why was the world spinning? The question made her head hurt more. 

She wanted to sit up and yell back but her head throbbed. "Still alive Mittens." The sudden sharp pain in her shoulder was dulled by the pain in the rest of her body. "Fuck. Just kick me when I'm down." 

Her vision of the sky was suddenly replaced with a mess of green-brown hair and a blurry face. "Damn you look like shit. You okay?" 

"Do I look okay?" She put on her best Boscha impression and laughed to herself. The laughter only made her head hurt more. "But seriously how bad is it. Eda will kill me if I come home looking like I lost a fight." 

"Yeah you look like you lost." Gentle fingers grabbed her head and started turning it side to side. "Want some help?" 

"What are you gonna do punch the left side so it matches my right." 

Amity looked away almost guiltily. "I was going to offer you a healing spell. Jackass." 

Luz sat up despite the protests from her body. Her vision was clear enough to make out Amity's bloody nose and knuckles. Nasty purple bruises peppered her pale skin. "I thought you were out of magic when you stopped chucking those damn fireballs?" 

"I always save same magic for after fight clean up." 

"Well I won't say no to free magicare." The idea of Amity helping her felt so foreign but not unpleasant. That was until her skepticism took over. "You aren't gonna do something weird are you." 

Amity gave a toothy smile that showed blood on her perfect white teeth. "If helping a human who gave me a bloody nose a couple of minutes ago is weird then yeah." The smile wasn't predatory like normal which put Luz slightly at ease. 

Her choice was easy get chewed out by Eda or owe Amity one. "Okay do whatever voodoo that you do." She giggled at her joke again. 

"You say the weirdest stuff. Now close your eyes." 

Luz followed the instructions closing her eyes. A bright blue light cut through the darkness from her eyelids. Suddenly she was thankful for the warning. 

"Okay open your eyes." Amity's voice sounded close and she could feel her breath on her face. 

Luz opened her eyes to frst realize one of her's wasn't swollen shut, and her head wasn't screaming in pain just mumbling. Then she realized Amity was inches away from her. "Enjoying the view Blight." 

"Just making sure my spell worked okay. Don't go getting a bigger head." Amity pulled back and drew another circle but it fizzled and popped in a shower of sparks. "Fuck! No no no!" She raised her fist and punched the ground. 

"The ground do something to offend you?" The joke seemed to be taken badly as Amity balled another fist. She let out a sigh and rubbed her temple. 

"No I'm out of magic your injuries were a lot worse than i thought." She raised her bloody knuckles up then pointed at her bruises. "And these hurt like hell." 

Luz looked at the aristocratic witch and sighed. Standing up she walked over to her discarded backpack. Rummaging around she found her knife, some junk food, chapsticks, a water bottle, then what she was look for her pill case. Taking the water and pill case she walked back towards Amity. "Here take one of the red ones and it should kill the pain in a little." 

Taking one Amity looked at her. "How long is a little." 

Sitting next to Amity she pulled out some unused glyphs. "Half an hour maybe an hour." Waving her papers around she dropped one on the ground. "This bad boys will help immediately." With a tap the paper turned into a cylinder of ice. 

"Great a giant ice cube how will that help?" Her tone was mocking but honest. "Is this another human joke." 

"No just let me..." With a strong kick the cylinder was shuddered into chucks. "Now grab some ice and put it where it hurts." 

Hesitantly Amity picked up a small chunk and pressed it gently against her ribs. "Okay that does feel good." Tking another she pressed it against her thigh. "Could you get my nose your forehead is hard as hell you numbskull." 

"I wouldn't antagonize the person helping you Blight." 

"And I would help the witch who healed my black eye." 

"Touché." Luz picked up a smaller chunk and moved closer to her. As careful as she could she checked if Amity's nose was broken. Seeing that it wasn't she put the ice gingerly over it. "Wow I didn't break it. You're sturdier than most." 

"How many noses have you broken with your forehead?" Luz loved when she got that question. Opening her mouth to reply Amity cut her off. "Never mind I'm guessing it's over ten." 

"Twelve actually. Guess you weren't unlucky number thirteen." They chuckled together and Luz tried to remember if she had ever heard it before. She realized she hadn't and was disappointed. "It's a pretty laugh." 

"Luz?" 

"What?" 

"You said that out loud." 

Luz felt her blood go cold and her cheeks warm up. "Oh um did I know thats funny because..." with a nervous chuckle she tried to think up an excuse to get out of the hole she dug herself into. 

She was saved by Amity talking. "Your laugh is stupid... and I find it cute for some reason." Her face got a couple shades redder as she looked away. 

Luz dropped her half melted ice chunck and cupped Amity's cheek. "I'm not an asshole so I'll ask." She leaned in and used what she hoped was a sultry voice. "Can I kiss you?" 

Amity's golden eyes locked with her brown ones and she bit her lip. "Do you mind if I bite?" 

"No." 

"Yes." 

With everything said Luz crashed their lips together. Amity's lips were stupidly soft and tasted weirdly like blood. Their kiss was like chaos incarnate each one fighting for control and Luz loved every second of it. 

After a while Amity pulled away and smiled a toothy grin flashing large canine. "You said I could." With that said she dove back into the kiss. 

Luz felt sharp teeth sink into her bottom lip and she strangled a moan. The teeth didn't push hard enough to draw blood but they still dug into her tender flesh. Finally Amity pulled back just enough to breath. They sat in peaceful silence and Luz wanted it to last a little longer. 

"Really cherry chapstick?" 

And their went her peace over her fucking choice of chapstick. "What! It's my second flavor." 

Confusion washed over Amity. "Second?" 

"You're my favorite." She mentally high fiving herself for the amazing line. Then she gave her biggest grin. "Though I could do without the blood." A sudden push knocked her on her ass. 

"Uhg I hate you so much." Amity's face showed anger but her voice was filled with glee. 

Luz didn't get up but moved her head into Amity's lap and closed her eyes. "~Love you too dear~." She made sure to sing song her words. 

Her expectations was another push or some yelling, but instead Amity removed her beanie and combed her fingers through her hair. "I have an extra hour to kill. If you want to stay like this for a while?" 

With a sound of approval Luz opened her eyes and searched for golden ones. Finding them she smiled. "I'm glad I talk out loud." 

Amity returned a soft smile that Luz memorized and categorized it as 'too precious for this world'. "Me too, me too."


End file.
